Begin Again
by poodleann04
Summary: Story begins in season 3, after Francis' death. Mary must face a difficult decision after Francis' death leaves her virtually alone in a country that is not her own. Will she return to Scotland? What will she find when and if she returns? Who can she trust?
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: Hello again! Here is the first chapter of a new story! I am still currently writing it, so updates may be slow in coming. Hope you enjoy this little introduction.**

 **Begin Again**

*Author's Note: Story begins after Francis' death in season 3, canon divergent.

Chapter 1

Mary lay in the bed she once shared with Francis, staring at the ceiling. Had he really been dead for two months? Tears filled her eyes as she tried to conjure the feeling of his arms around her. It was becoming harder and harder to remember.

"Maybe to forget would be a blessing," Mary muttered. She knew she had to marry again, and soon. She had to produce an heir for Scotland, something she and Francis had never been able to do. She thought of their lost child and more tears fell. If only she had borne that child successfully, then her re-marriage would not be as important, and she'd have a piece of Francis with her here. Regret filled Mary thinking of the time she wasted with Conde. She was ashamed that she had let herself be seduced by him. The affair had been a mistake fueled by hurt, loneliness, and lust, and she regretted straying from her marriage. She had foolishly convinced herself that she loved the Bourbon prince, but she knew now that she never truly had.

"Mary?"

She turned her head at the voice of her friend. "Greer, I didn't know you were in the castle this morning."

Greer smiled sheepishly. "I came to check on you. I've been worried about you."

Mary sighed. "I was just thinking it might be time to return to Scotland. Everything here reminds me of Francis. I don't feel like I belong here anymore."

"I thought you had promised to stay for a while to help Charles get settled."

Mary smiled sadly. "He doesn't really need me here. He'll have plenty of advisors." Mary shook her head. "I'll stay for the coronation. It's only a few more weeks. After that, I'm going home. Scotland needs its queen and I need to move on from France and from Francis."

Greer ruefully looked down at her swollen belly. "I wish I could go with you, but I don't think I"m fit to sail in my condition."

Mary laughed. "Certainly not! I will be okay Greer. There are plenty of guards who will return with me."

"Come," Greer said, reaching out her hand to pull Mary from her bed. "Let's get you up and go for a walk. We can discuss your plans in the gardens. It's too nice a day to be indoors."

Mary gratefully took her friend's hand. "Some sunshine might do me good. It will help chase away the shadows."

* * *

Bash's horse galloped back towards the castle's stables. His punishing morning ride left him feeling exhilarated, something he hadn't felt since his brother's death. Bash had lately found himself thinking of his future. With his father and Francis gone, he felt there was no real place for him in the castle. Though Charles looked to Bash for advice, he didn't rely on him in the same way Francis had. No, with Francis gone Bash felt he had only one reason to stay, and she probably wouldn't be around much longer herself.

Bash sighed. He had tried very hard to lock away his lingering feelings for Mary, but no matter how hard he tried, they always resurfaced. When she had married Francis, it had broken his heart, and instead of staying away and trying to heal, he had returned to the castle where his father had forced him into a marriage with Kenna. There was a brief time where he thought they could be happy together, that they were beginning to love one another, but Kenna's hunger for power and position had gotten the best of her. She fell into the arms of a traitor. When she left, she carried the traitor's child, and eventually sent word asking for their marriage to be annulled. Bash had agreed, and Francis had seen the deed done. Again, Bash had also tried to bury his feelings for Mary with Delphine, but he could never completely trust her either. Try as he might he could never find someone to take Mary's place in his heart. Bash knew that once she left for Scotland, he would not remain in the castle. He would leave and perhaps become a nomad. A solitary life might just suit him.

As he rounded the stables after brushing his horse, the object of his thoughts waltzed into view with Greer. At least Mary still had one of her friends here. Even so, Bash felt she was probably still lonely.

"Hello ladies, out for a walk this morning?"

Mary beamed at Bash, he always managed to put her in better spirits.

Greer eyed Bash speculatively as she replied. "We were just discussing Mary's plans to return to Scotland after Charles' coronation."

Bash felt a curious pain in his chest at Greer's words. "That's rather soon. Do you think you can be ready in time?"

Mary gave him an odd look. "It's nearly a month until the coronation. That's plenty of time to arrange passage."

Mary studied the strange expression on Bash's face, concerned that he had taken ill. "Are you well, Bash? You've become very pale."

Bash shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I apologize. I must be more tired from my ride than I realized." He excused himself and exited the gardens before he could make a fool of himself.

* * *

Greer watched as Bash retreated into the castle. Her lips pursed with concern over the exchange she had just witnessed. Mary, apparently oblivious, continued walking in silence. As they walked, an idea began to form in Greer's mind and her lips relaxed into a small smile. If she was right, Greer knew she could make sure her friend arrived safely and happily in Scotland. She just had to nudge everything in the right direction and pray her assessment of the situation was correct. She had three weeks to make sure her friend, her Queen, was well taken care of on her journey home and beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: This chapter is very short, but at least it's an update, right?! I'm still plugging away on this story, so these updates should be pretty regular!**

Chapter 2

The next morning Greer waited on the path by the castle's stables, her ears alert for the sound of approaching hooves. She had spent the remainder of her day yesterday considering who she should approach first. She had decided that Bash might prove the easiest target. She knew, if nothing else, she could easily appeal to the part of Bash that had always done everything he could to keep Mary safe. Greer had watched Bash carefully when they spoke the day before, and had clearly seen the spark of love that Bash still carried for her friend. Greer also knew that Mary had given a piece of her heart to Bash, truly, though they were together for only a brief time. Mary had walled-off that part of her heart, but Greer knew the feelings were still there, waiting to be uncovered.

In the distance, Greer finally heard a horse approaching. She quickly composed herself to make it appear as if she were on her way to the castle. She heard the horse slow as the rider caught sight of her.

"Hello again. On your way to see your fair queen?"

Greer hid her triumphant smile. Bash had given her the perfect opening. "Yes, I'm a bit worried about her actually."

Bash dismounted so he could speak more easily with Greer. "Worried? How so?"

"I know it's time for her to return to Scotland, but I worry about her going when she has no one over there that she can completely trust." Greer shook her head. "I even doubt her half-brother is completely dependable. They don't know each other as they once did."

Bash frowned.

"Of course, I would go with her if I could," Greer continued. "But I can't in my condition. Besides, I'm not sure that Mary showing up with an unmarried pregnant woman would be beneficial to her position."

"You're still married to Castleroy." Bash stated.

Greer gave him a dark look. She didn't want the conversation turning to her predicament. "Technically, yes, but you and I both know this child is not his, and that's beside the point. It still would not be safe to travel in my condition at such a late stage. I would not relish giving birth on a ship."

A frown graced Bash's face again. "You are right, of course, about all of it. Mary does need someone to go with her that she can fully trust."

Bash wanted to tell Greer that he would accompany Mary, but he didn't dare presume Mary would would want his company. However, he was willing to see if she would be interested in having him come along on the journey. He didn't want Mary to have to do it alone.

"I will talk to her, Greer. Perhaps I can help her."

"Oh thank you, Bash! It's always a comfort to know you look out for her."

Greer turned from the stable path toward the castle, a satisfied grin sneaking over her lips. Step one was complete. She had nudged Bash in the right direction and hopefully he would be able to take the reins from here and she could just step back and watch it all unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: These chapters are short, but it lets me update faster that way! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Bash strode down the castle's hallways towards Mary's chambers. He had thought about his conversation with Greer all day and had come to a decision by the afternoon. He would accompany Mary to Scotland. France didn't feel like home anymore anyway. He couldn't let Mary walk into a lions' den with no one at her side.

He waited at her chamber door while he was announced, determined to make Mary see this was proper business. The guard returned and led Bash into Mary's rooms.

"Bash?" Mary said, looking at him questioningly. "This is unusual for you." She smiled slightly. "You don't typically stand on ceremony. I'm surprised you didn't just burst in here like you used to do."

Bash couldn't help but grin at her accurate assessment of him. "That's very true, but I am here on business, so I thought I might follow protocol for once."

"Business? I'm intrigued. Do continue."

She had a mischievous look in her eye, a look Bash hadn't seen from her in quite some time. It took Bash back to a different time when things between them were quite different. He cleared his throat and forced himself to focus on the task at hand.

"I understand that you are planning to return to Scotland after Charles is crowned."

"Yes, I don't think France needs two Dowager Queens hanging around." Mary's smile didn't quite meet her eyes this time.

"We can't be lumping you into the same column as Catherine. That just doesn't seem right.

Mary shrugged. "It's true, but it isn't the reason I'm leaving. Not the only reason anyway."

"I wanted to speak to you about your journey. I understand that Greer can't travel with you, and with Lola in England…"

"Yes, I'm very short on traveling companions." Mary interrupted.

"I'll be your companion." Bash stated quickly.

"You want to leave France and come to Scotland with me?"

Bash nodded. "You need someone you trust to travel with you. You have no idea what sort of situation you're walking into."

"But France is your home." Mary replied.

"Is it? Really? Mary, I don't feel I have a place here anymore, and with you leaving…"

He paused while Mary considered his words. Mary stood and took Bash's hand. "You know I trust your council above anyone else's, and you're right. I don't know anyone in Scotland, not truly. If you feel there's nothing more for you here, I would be glad to have you travel with me."

Bash smiled. Convincing Mary was easier than he anticipated. In his happiness, he took Mary's hand and kissed it. A blush rose in Mary's cheeks and she slowly removed her hand from his.

"W-we'll get everything settled in the weeks to come." Mary stammered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish this correspondence." Mary gestured to her desk, her cheeks still burning.

"Of course. We'll speak tomorrow so we can start making arrangements."

Bash backed out of the room and Mary returned to her desk. When she heard the door shut, she collapsed into her chair. Her hands shook slightly and her heart stuttered in her chest.

What was going on? How could she be affected so much by a brush of his lips on her hand? Mary furiously shook her head, trying to throw the feelings out of her body. There was no reason for her to feel that way. That chapter of her life had been closed a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note: Hello, lovely people! I hope you enjoy this update. I hope to have another one up before the end of the week! As always, reviews are appreciated!**

Chapter 4

Mary went into the village the next day to see Greer. She wondered what Greer would have to say about her new found traveling companion. She knew Greer had been worried about her return to Scotland.

Scotland was her land, her country, but the reality was that she hadn't been in Scotland in years. The majority of her life had been spent in France and she knew that a lot of her Scottish subjects held that against her. How would they take her bringing along a French advisor?

"What's on your mind, Mary? I can see your wheels spinning."

"I know you've been worried about my journey to Scotland, and I have some news on that front."

Greer settled herself precariously in her chair. "Out with it woman." She jeered, good naturedly.

Mary laughed at her friend. "I shall miss you very much."

"And I will miss you, Mary, but you came here to tell me something. What is it?"

Mary carefully set her features to a neutral expression before speaking. "I have decided that Bash will accompany me on my journey to Scotland. He offered to be my advisor and I accepted his generous offer."

Greer smiled widely. "I think that's wonderful. Bash has always been very faithful to you."

"He has, hasn't he?" Mary spoke wistfully.

"Where did your head go just now?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing Greer. It's nothing."

"Really Mary, that look on your face wasn't a nothing face. What aren't you telling me?"

Mary looked at Greer doubtfully. "There might be something, but I don't know if it should be anything really."

"Mary, what are you talking about? I can't give you advice if I don't have any idea what you're saying."

Mary cleared her throat as her cheeks began to flush. "As I'm sure you remember, before I married Francis, Bash and I had a...flirtation."

Greer burst into laughter. "A flirtation? Mary! You were engaged _and_ you loved him!" Mary tried to interrupt. "And don't say you didn't love him." Greer said, shushing Mary. "You and I both know you did, and he has _always_ loved you."

Mary was quiet for a moment.

"Do you think he still does?" Mary asked delicately..

Greer looked at Mary like she was insane. "Are you really asking that question? Mary, he's never stopped."

"What about Kenna?"

"I think he really tried to love her, and he probably did in a way, but he was forced to marry her after you wed Francis.I believe he tried, but they were never really well suited." Greer studied Mary with a critical eye. "Did something happen?"

"Yes...but it's silly."

"I'm dying of anticipation over here! Now, tell me." Greer sat back, preparing herself for Mary's story.

"When Bash told me he would come to Scotland with me, before he left my chambers, he took my hand and kissed it. All very proper, I assure you, but when he did, I felt myself blush and my heart and stomach were absolutely going mad with fluttering."

"I knew it!" Greer crowed. "You still have feelings for him!"

"And what if I do?" Mary replied indignantly. "I still couldn't be with him."

"Why not? Charles promised the French and Scottish alliance would hold with him as KIng."

"I still need an heir, Greer."

Greer smiled, "Well, I'm sure Bash could manage that."

"Greer!" Mary exclaimed, turning crimson once again.

"I'm serious. Look, you don't have to decide right now. I'm just telling you that I want you to be happy, and I think Bash would make you happy."


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note: Sorry it's been a bit longer than I intended between updates! I hope you enjoy this one, I feel like you might think it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 5

The days leading up to Charles' coronation seemed to pass very quickly for Mary. She had kept herself busy with preparations for her journey. Bash had insisted on making the arrangements at the docks himself, so he had been away from the castle for extended periods of time, leaving Mary alone to ponder the state of their relationship.

She still had not decided what to do about their apparent attraction to one another. Would it be right for her to even consider becoming involved with him? She had been married to his half-brother after all. Then again, Francis had wanted Mary to wed Charles when he died, so there was some feeling in Mary that made her believe Francis just wanted her to be safe and happy.

Mary woke the day before the coronation with a newfound determination. She had to talk to Bash about their situation. They had to be on the same page before they left for Scotland. She walked briskly toward Bash's chambers, the familiar echoes of the hallway strangely soothing her nerves. She looked up to see Bash just leaving his room.

"Bash, I was hoping you had a moment to talk, but I see you are on your way somewhere. If you don't mind, could you find me when you are finished?"

Bash grinned, "Funnily enough, I was on my way to find you. I know the preparations for our journey have not allowed us much time to discuss matters and I had hoped we could go over our plans together before the spectacle of the coronation begins."

Mary remembered the extravagance of her own coronation with Francis and smiled. "I must say, I am looking forward to one more extravagant French party before we leave. I'm sure Catherine has outdone herself yet again."

Bash laughed. "Yes, if nothing else Catherine can always be counted on to throw a good party."

Bash turned back towards his door opening it so Mary could enter. "Promise to save me a dance at the ball?" Bash asked.

Mary smiled up at him. "I'll save you two."

Bash grinned cheekily. "I'm honored, Your Majesty."

Mary glared at him playfully. She knew Bash was using her title teasingly. She had told him many times before that she preferred to be just Mary, especially with him.

He laughed at her attempted glare, and took her hand, resting it on the crook of his arm as he led her to the chairs arranged by the fireplace. Mary felt her skin tingling where he had touched her hand. A pleasant warmth touched her cheeks and she knew her skin was flushed once again. Mary sat in the chair Bash offered to her and hoped the blush would fade before he noticed. She felt she would be at a disadvantage if he could so easily discern her feelings when she could not do the same with him.

Bash began speaking as soon as he was seated. "It should please you to know that all the arrangements are complete and we will be sailing in five days time."

"Five days? I can't believe we'll be leaving that soon. After so many years in France, five days seems like no time at all."

"Will you miss it?" Bash asked.

Mary locked eyes with him. Her words became stuck in her throat as she stared transfixed by those startling clear green eyes. She had to break away from his gaze before she could form words.

"Of course I will miss France. I left Scotland so young that I barely remember it, and I'm sad to leave Greer behind." She gathered her courage and locked gazes with him once more. "But I am extremely happy that you will be coming with me. I don't think I could leave you behind, Bash."

Bash's heart thumped wildly in his chest at Mary's words. What exactly did she mean? She was staring at him so intently that he thought there must be something she was trying to convey. Bash hoped it was what he wanted it to be, but he would be cautious this time. He didn't want to be wrong and be hurt all over again.

Mary stood and walked to the fireplace, her eyes searching the flames.

"Mary?"

She turned to him when he spoke her name and smiled. Bash rose from his chair and slowly approached Mary at the fireside. He reached his hand out for hers and closed his eyes for a moment when she clasped his hand in hers. His other hand reached up to gently tuck her hair behind her ear, the loose tresses falling down her back. His thumb brushed her cheek and Mary closed her eyes at his touch. Mary's eyes fluttered open, and a slow smile graced her lips.

"Yes," Mary whispered, though Bash had asked no questions of her. She knew what he had been asking with his touch. Bash slowly leaned in towards Mary, their lips almost touching, sharing each other's breath.

"Mary," he sighed, like a prayer, before closing the distance between them and claiming Mary's lips in a searing kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note: I hesitate to even label this a chapter, it's so short, but this bit is important. I promise to try and get the next (longer) chapter up by tomorrow night.**

Chapter 6

Mary stood in the throne room beside Catherine. The entire court was present, waiting for Charles to make his entrance.

"Do you have everything prepared for your departure?" Catherine asked.

Mary nodded. "Bash has been most helpful in securing our passage."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he's going with you. HIs loyalty to you is astonishing. I would think he was a Scot if I didn't know any better."

"He is loyal to me as a friend, not as a subject, which I believe is quite commendable."

"Still, I wonder what Francis would say of his brother's loyalty?"

Mary ground her teeth. "Francis would be happy that in his absence, his brother is providing protection and friendship."

Luckily, any reply of Catherine's was cut off when Charles finally entered the room. Mary watched as he silently kneeled before the archbishop. A wave of sadness washed over her for an instant as she recalled her coronation ceremony with Francis. At least they had each other to lean on then, poor Charles was all by himself.

As the crown was placed on Charles' head, Mary felt a weight shift off her shoulders. She was, officially now, the queen of only one country, and it was time she headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get this out as quickly as I wanted, but better late than never! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Mary rode to the docks alone in her carriage. She and Greer had said their goodbyes in the village as Greer's condition made travel a bit uncomfortable for her. Mary didn't really want a lot of fuss about her leaving anyway. Though she had only told Greer of the kiss she had shared with Bash, she was sure there was gossip among the servants. She didn't like people assuming that they knew what her relationship with Bash was. She wasn't even completely sure herself. She wasn't going to let Catherine's snide comment or servants' gossip trouble her too much. As a royal, she was accustomed to being criticized for her every word and deed. For that reason, Mary was looking forward to the isolation of life oh the ship. Though the journey would not be very long, it wouldn't at least allow her a little time to be out from under the daily scrutiny she endured.

The carriage jolted to a stop, and Mary looked out to see that they had arrived at the docks. Bash ambled to the carriage and opened the door.

"Your Majesty," He greeter her, holding out his hand to help her from the carriage.

Outwardly, he was the picture of propriety, but Mary saw the teasing glint in his eye. Still, she decided to play along. "Thank you, Sebastian." She replied, carefully stepping down from the carriage.

Her use of his full name made his lips turn into a small smile. "We are nearly ready to depart. Would you like to see your chambers before we leave?"

"Please," Mary replied. "But I want to be on deck when we are ready to set sail. I want to give a proper goodbye to France."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Bash led Mary to the ship and down below decks. "The captain's quarters are on the same level as the main deck, yours and mine are on this level. That is my door." He pointed to a closed door on the left. "Your chambers are here, at the end of the passage."

He opened her door and gestured for her to enter. The room was surprisingly spacious for a berth on a ship, and small windows near the ceiling let in a little light.

"I think I will manage quite well here."

Bash nodded. "I chose this ship for this chamber. It is much larger than others I saw, and easier to defend in case of pirates."

Mary smiled. "And any attacker would have to get by you first to reach me."

Bash grinned roguishly. "Yes, exactly."

Bash had left the door properly ajar, but Mary reached out and pushed it closed. "I know I'll be safe with you."

Mary gently stroked Bash's cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch. His hand cupped hers against his cheek.

"As long as I have breath to breathe, I will never let any harm come to you."

Mary kissed his lips gently and he responded in kind. Bash pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, exalting in the feel of her in his arms. He had forgotten how right this felt.

A knock sounded at the door, startling them apart. Mary smoothed down her dress and turned toward the door. "Enter."

A young shiphand stood in the doorway. "Your Majesty, My Lord, the ship is ready to depart. The captain asked that I find you."

Bash nodded and offered Mary his arm. "Shall we?"

Mary smiled and took Bash's offered arm. He led her onto the deck, so they could watch as the French coastline shrank farther and farther away.


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Note: Sorry for my long absence! We were out of town for several days, and I'm just now getting around to the update. I hope you enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 8

Bash had settled into his quarters nicely. His room wasn't nearly the size of Mary's, but he wasn't a queen and was accustomed to less extravagant surroundings. He lay back on his bed, thinking about how things had begun to change with Mary. He smiled as he recalled the way she had kissed him earlier that day. They had kissed before, of course, but this felt different. There was something more in her kisses now that hadn't been there before, and it thrilled him. He was so lost in his daydream that he barely heard the knock on his door. He shook himself out of his daze and went to the door to find his daydream come to life.

Mary stood in his doorway wearing a deep red robe over her shift. She smiled at him nervously and held up her hand, revealing a deck of cards. "Play with me?" She asked.

"Sure." He glanced behind him into his room. "We should probably play in your chambers. It might be a bit cramped in here."

"I don't mind," Mary replied, breezing past him before he could protest. She quickly took a look around before boldy climbing up on the bed. "We can play here."

She began shuffling the cards, focusing determinedly on her hands. Bash cautiously sat on the other end of the bed. He watched as she continued playing with the cards, her hands shaking a bit.

Bash put his hand on Mary's to still them. "Mary, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

Mary met his gaze and quickly looked away. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Tell me."

Mary sighed, "I'm nervous."

"About returning to Scotland? That's understandable, but it will be fine."

"No, not about Scotland. Not right now at least."

Bash frowned. "Then what, Mary? I can't help if you don't tell me."

Mary let the cards fall from her hands. "Bash, I'm not here to play cards."

Bash smiled wryly, "Why did you bring them then?"

Mary shrugged, "An excuse?"

Bash took the cards from her hands and slid closer to Mary in the bed. "No excuses needed. Not with me."

He gathered Mary in his arms and brushed her hair over her shoulder. He softly touched his lips to hers as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. He kissed down her neck and she sighed in pleasure. He brought his lips to hers once again, running his hands through her lustrous hair.

"Are we really doing this?" Mary asked, breathless from his touch.

Bash pulled away slightly, looking into Mary's eyes. "Only if you want to."

Bash was desperate for her, but he had to be sure this was what she desired.

"Yes," Mary whispered as she practically leapt at Bash, gripping his hair and bringing him into an overwhelmingly passionate kiss. Their lips parted, each breathing the other in as Bash rested his forehead against Mary's.

"I know you can't promise me anything, Mary, and I don't expect you to. No matter what happens when we get to Scotland, I'm here for you and I will love you any way you allow me to."

Mary's eyes glistened with unshed tears. She bent to kiss his lips softly, then buried her head in the crook of his neck, clinging desperately to him. She lifted her head and brought her lips to his ear. "Make love to me, Bash," she whispered.

Bash kissed her furiously, his passion for her burning more intensely than ever before. Mary clung to him tightly, her body responding to his as they found their pleasure in one another late into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note: Things are moving along quite quickly here in the story. I admit I like to keep a fast pace. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The first night of the journey was the only one Bash spent in his own cabin. Mary's was much more spacious, and they indulged themselves in her quarters as much as possible. He knew that their relationship would change when they arrived in Scotland, but for now they were thoroughly enjoying being alone together.

Today, they were spending a rare day strolling the deck of the ship, enjoying the salt breeze as the sails billowed above them. Mary sighed and looked out into the horizon, squinting in the sun. "I don't see any sign of land yet, but I heard one of the crew say we will most likely spot the coastline before they day is out."

Bash nodded, "The captain told me we might make landfall as early as tomorrow if the weather holds."

"I'm not sure I want to land. I think I'd just rather keep sailing forever." Mary leaned against the rail of the deck and stared down into the dark, churning water. Bash put his arms around her and looked out into the horizon.

"I know you've been enjoying our time on the ship, away from the world."

Mary turned in his arms and buried her head in his chest. "I don't want things to change between us."

He gripped her tightly to him. "I told you Mary, I'm here and I will love you any way I can, even if I can't be with you the way I want to be."

"I don't want to think about that right now. Please, let's just go below decks. I want to enjoy our time together as much as we can."

* * *

Land appeared on the horizon much faster than Mary would have liked. She bit her lip as she watched the coast of Scotland loom larger and larger by the second. She knew that returning to Scotland was the right thing to do. They were her people. It was her country, her crown, but none of that meant she wasn't somewhat terrified. Most of all she was afraid of how things would change with Bash.

The time they had spent together on board the ship made her realize just how much she cared for him. He'd always been in her heart, but now he completely consumed it. She couldn't go back to just being friends with him. Was there even a possibility that she could avoid a political marriage? And that was just one of the many hurdles facing a relationship with Bash! She didn't even know if he would want to marry her. Once upon a time he would have, but she knew he had still been reluctant to take on royal duties. She had seen him rise to the occasion when he had been appointed as the King's Deputy by Francis, but that role had been much more man-of-action than the role she wanted him to play now.

Mary took a deep breath of salty air. She and Bash needed to have a serious conversation before they departed the ship.

* * *

Bash stood in the middle of Mary's chambers, listening to the crew above decks bellow back and forth as the ship slid closer and closer to Scotland's shores. By the third night of their voyage, he had given up the ruse of actually using his quarters. Bash was going to miss this room, simply for the moments he shared with Mary in it. Leaving this room and this ship meant facing the real world again and Bash wasn't quite sure what that world looked like for him anymore. He knew without a doubt what he wanted that world to be, but that decision was not really up to him. He would tell Mary what he wanted, though. He refused to miss his opportunity to tell her, once and for all, that it had always been her. She was his choice, always.

He heard a noise behind him and he turned to see Mary enter the room, a serious look on her face.

"Mary, I…" "Bash, I…" They both began speaking at the same time.

Bash laughed softly. "Ladies first."

Suddenly, Mary didn't know exactly where to begin. She smiled nervously before deciding to just forge ahead. "I need to know what your plans are for when we land?"

Bash looked at Mary, confused by her question. "Was I supposed to have some strategy ready for you? I apologize if that was the case, I didn't realize."

"No, that's not what I mean at all." She stepped closer to him. "I mean what are your plans ? What do you want for us, for our relationship?"

A smile graced Bash's face. "I see your thoughts have been in the same place as mine. That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm glad to know you've put some thought into this."

Bash sat on the bed and invited Mary to sit beside him. "I don't want to make things more difficult for you, but Mary, I can't deny that I truly want to be with you." Bash took a deep breath and laid his heart bare to her. "I want you to be my wife."

Mary's answering smile was radiant. "I want that, too. I don't want to be forced into a political marriage. I want to be in love with my husband and I want Scotland to stand on its own, to not be beholden to anyone."

Mary took Bash's hand in her own. "I don't know how to go about convincing the Scottish nobles to accept you. I know they won't want us to be married."

Bash grinned mischievously. "What if they didn't have a choice?"

"Well, I am Queen, but it doesn't mean they won't try to change my mind."

Bash shook his head. "No, I mean, what if it was already done? What if we arrived already married?"

Mary's eyes lit up with understanding. "The captain?"

Bash nodded, "The captain."

Mary and Bash laughed as they dashed up the stairs to the deck. Bash stopped the first sailor he saw. "Where is the captain?"

The man seemed flustered and stared at Bash and Mary with wide eyes. "Sir, I mean, My Lord. He just went to his quarters."

Bash nodded as the sailor ran off as if on fire. "What was that about? Why was he so nervous?" Mary asked.

Bash laughed. "I rather think being in the presence of a queen was a bit too much for his constitution."

Mary rolled her eyes. "I cannot possibly be that intimidating."

"You underestimate yourself. You are strong and powerful and everyone knows it." Bash pulled Mary against him and kissed her passionately before quickly releasing her. "Let's get that captain, shall we?"

The captain laughed when he heard their request, but agreed nonetheless.

The ceremony was quick, with very little fanfare, but Mary didn't care. As the crew cheered and Bash kissed her for the first time as his wife, all she cared about in that moment was how happy she was being held by a man who truly loved her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: We're back! I'm busy getting this story wrapped up and beginning a new one as well. Not a Reign fic this time, but don't worry, I'm not abandoning my fellow Mashers! Hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon!**

Chapter 10

Mary lay on Bash's chest, watching the moonlight move across the opposite wall. "We'll be in Edinburgh by morning." Mary said quietly.

Bash didn't know if she was speaking to him or herself.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

Mary sighed. "I'm not certain I could ever be ready, but I know Scotland is where I'm supposed to be."

Bash ran his fingers through Mary's raven hair. "I'll be right beside you the whole time. You never have to do any of this alone again."

"I am grateful to have you by my side in this."

Suddenly Mary's body began shaking with laughter. "What on Earth are you laughing about?"

"I really can't wait to see the Court's faces when I tell them I've married."

"I'm sure it will be a shock, but there's not much they can do."

"We've still taken a risk. They might try to overthrow me. There are a lot of Scots who do not like that I'm Catholic."

Mary sat up, wrapping the sheet around her.

"You aren't hostile against the Protestants, though. They'll see that."

Mary shook her head. "I just hope they give me a chance to prove that before passing judgement."

* * *

Mary wanted her arrival to be as inconspicuous as possible. She hadn't informed anyone in Scotland of her planned return, not knowing who she could trust. Bash disembarked first to find and hire a carriage. Mary waited impatiently for him to return, she didn't like being separated from him.

A black carriage pulled up to the dock and Mary smiled when Bash jumped out, a ready grin on his face. Mary laughed as he caught her eye and gave a playful bow. He boarded the ship again to escort Mary to her carriage.

"Where are we headed?" The driver asked as Bash helped Mary into the carriage.

"Edinburgh Castle." Bash answered, climbing into the carriage with Mary.

"Oh, must be important people, then."

"We have some business there." Bash said, pulling his head into the carriage, ending the conversation.

Mary giggled, "A bit nosy isn't he?"

Bash laughed, "Wait until he finds out who you really are."

"At least it will give him a good story to tell."

Mary stared wide-eyed out the window while the carriage bumped along. She had forgotten how beautiful her country was. A small smile graced her lips as she continued to gaze out the window.

"Your eyes sparkle when you smile like that." Bash spoke softly.

Mary's eyes turned to him and her smile grew even wider. "I'm so glad you offered to come with me Bash. I can't imagine doing this without you." She leaned forward and captured his lips in a loving kiss, relishing the last few moments they had truly alone together.

Bash sat back, a contented smile on his face as he watched Mary take in the scenery once again.

Their ride continued peacefully for some time, until the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

"Why have we stopped? We aren't at the castle. I can see it a little ways off." Mary nodded toward the window where Edinburgh Castle hulked in the distance.

"Stay here." Bash ordered, beginning to exit the carriage. As he stepped out, a hand reached down from the roof of the carriage and pushed him roughly to the ground. Mary screamed, but Bash quickly regained his feet. He stood, facing the carriage, his eyes wide. The driver's body was slumped over, the reins still gripped in his lifeless hands. The man who had shoved him stood on the carriage roof, staring down at Bash while his partner appeared from the rear, sword extended.

Bash reached for his sword, thankful he had retained it for the journey. Experience had taught him to always be ready to defend himself and those he loved. Too many in the past had thought it good fun to challenge the bastard son of a king. He had been trained to fight at a young age, and he excelled at it, though more than once his opponents had grievously wounded him, and he had the scars to prove it.

The bandit on the carriage roof laughed. "You will not beat both of us. Put down your sword and we will not kill you."

Bash stood fast with his weapon. "We do not carry much coin, but you can have it all. I will not fight you for it. Take it and be gone."

The man laughed again. "We are not here for your wealth, we are here for her." He gestured to the carriage. "We know this carriage carries Mary Stuart."

"Why would you assume such a thing? Queen Mary is in France." Bash bluffed, hoping they would believe him.

"She was, but we know she left. There are no secrets our spies can't unravel. Now, we will assure the Catholic bitch never makes it to the throne."

The second man suddenly lunged at Bash, swinging his sword wildly. Bash jumped back to avoid the man's blows and swung his own sword toward his assailant, catching him on his side. Bash could tell by the man's form that he was not an experienced swordsman.

The horses made agitated sounds and Bash turned to see the other man roughly pull the reins out of the dead driver's hands. He was about to drive off with Mary! Bash ran, yelling, toward the carriage.

"Jump out! Now, Mary!" Mary sprang from the carriage and ran toward Bash.

Both men now circled Bash and Mary, looking for any opening to grab or kill. Bash and Mary faced each other their eyes suddenly locking. Bash nodded and Mary smiled as she slipped a dagger from the folds of her dress.

After she had been attacked in France, she had never since gone unarmed. She lunged around Bash as he did the same, each meeting an attacker head on. Mary, taking the injured swordsman by surprise, forced her wicked dagger's tip to his throat. He instantly dropped his sword and Mary cut his throat, killing him quickly.

She turned to find Bash locked in a serious sword battle with the other bandit. Mary advanced toward the men, looking for an opening to attack. Bash had bled for her too many times before, she didn't want to see him hurt again.

The man cried out in pain as Bash's sword sliced into his arm. Mary saw her opportunity and took it, quickly slicing her dagger into the man's uninjured sword arm. The slash took the man by surprise, allowing Bash to easily finish him with a thrust of his sword.

Bash smiled grimly at Mary. "For once I'm glad that people underestimate you."

Mary grimaced as she cleaned her dagger on the dead man's shirt. "I promised myself I'd never be a victim again. As a queen, I'll always have a target on my back, but that doesn't mean I have to be defenseless."

Bash pulled her to him tightly. "You're one of the strongest people I know." He studied her now, holding her at arm's length. "Are you injured at all? There's some blood on you."

Mary shook her head. "I"m fairly certain it's not mine. What about you?"

"A few scrapes, but I'll live." Bash shrugged his shoulder and winced.

Mary raised her eyebrow at him. "I'll check you over properly when we've arrived to the castle."

"Really, Mary, I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Bash sighed, knowing Mary wouldn't let it go. "Fine, let's just focus on getting to the castle for now."

Bash went to the carriage and began to unhook the horses. "We'll ride. It will be faster than taking the carriage."

Mary nodded and helped Bash remove the harnesses from the horses.

"Can you handle riding without a saddle?"

Mary gave him a withering glare. "I've ridden a horse without a saddle before. Things weren't so formal back back at the convent."

Bash held his hands up in surrender. "My apologies. I just wanted you to be safe. We could ride together if you didn't feel safe."

Mary laughed. "Romantic idea, but I think I'll make a stronger impression if I'm riding my own horse to my castle."

"Well then, up you go My Queen." Bash helped her mount one horse, then he mounted the other. "Ready to greet your people?"

Mary nodded confidently. "Yes, I am."


	11. Chapter 11

***Author's Note: So sorry for taking such a long time to update. The holidays have been crazy, and I got a little stalled on my writing because I had another fic dancing around in my head. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I already have more written!**

Chapter 11

The horses galloped fiercely across the hilly landscape, and the castle rose quickly in front of them. The guards at the gate had noticed them from quite a ways off and stood prepared to challenge them as they approached. Mary and Bash slowed their horses as they neared the gate.

"Who goes there?' One of the guards stepped forward challenging them.

Bash looked at Mary and smiled. She grinned back and swung from her horse, meeting the guard head on. "I am Mary, Queen of Scots, and I have come for my throne."

The guard looked at her, shock registering on his face. Shock quickly turned to fear, then skepticism. "How do I know you're really the queen?" He looked down on Mary's petite frame in defiance.

"You dare to question me?" She asked, her tone regal and her eyebrow arched.

Bash saw the guard gulp in fear and he dismounted to try to ease the tension. "I assure you, the lady speaks the truth. Look at the signet ring on her hand."

The guard glanced quickly at Bash, before returning his gaze to Mary. Mary lifted her hand to let the guard examine her ring. The man's eyes widened, and he turned quickly to the other guard. "Go, get the Earl. He can make sure this is the queen."

Mary removed her hand from the guard's grasp and let Bash lead her back to their horses. Both of them mounted as they waited for Mary's brother, James, to arrive. Mary's horse shifted anxiously, obviously feeling her nerves. Bash gave Mary an encouraging smile. Time seemed to stretch immeasurably as they waited for James to appear. Mary looked at Bash wryly as they continued to wait.

"He isn't a prompt person is he?" Bash asked.

"He has a general disregard for royal protocol, just like someone else I know."

Bash grinned cheekily. "I have no idea who you could be talking about."

Mary returned his grin, and then returned her attention to the castle gates. "Someone's coming."

"Your brother?"

"I can't tell yet." Mary squinted at the figures as they came closer, a smile relaxing her face when she recognized her half-brother.

"Mary?" James shouted, as he caught sight of her. "My God, it is you! I thought for sure we had an imposter on our hands." He casually dismissed the guards around him as he strode up to Mary's horse. He lifted her easily from the horse's back and embraced her excitedly. He turned to Bash, who had dismounted his horse and come to stand beside Mary. "And who is your escort? I believe I recognize you from my brief time at French Court."

"Indeed you do." Mary answered taking a deep breath before she dropped the unexpected news on her brother. "This is Sebastian, King Henry's eldest son, and my new husband."

James' eyes widened with shock. "We've had no news of your re-marriage. When did this happen?"

Bash answered this time. "There was no news sent because it only happened recently, on the journey from France."

James began to speak, but Mary interrupted him. "We were married by the captain, so we'll need to see a priest to bless this union in the eyes of the Church. Do you think you could send for one?"

James cringed. "A Catholic priest may be hard to come by. There have been many skirmishes between Catholics and Protestants lately. Some of the priests have fled or gone into hiding."

Mary's face turned stony. "And what of the priests who were unable to flee or hide?"

James bent his head, unable to look his sister in the eye. "Two priests were killed. We've been trying to root out the men who were responsible."

"Good. I want it known that I will not hold with religious intolerance on either side. The people of Scotland are free to worship God as they wish, but they will not persecute those who worship differently."

James looked astonished. "So you will accept all religions?"

"All reasonable Christian religions. I will not have Paganism and Witchcraft run rampant in Scotland. I've had enough dealings with Pagans to last my lifetime."

James looked at Bash questioningly. Bash shook his head. "That's a long story. Perhaps another time."

James looked from Bash to Mary. "The Privy Council has been discussing who you should marry, but I suppose that's a moot point. There are many at Court who will be unhappy about this. The Catholics wanted a marriage with Spain, or to perhaps strengthen our alliance with France by having you marry Charles."

"Well, you see, I have strengthened our alliance with France. King Charles has always been very fond of his half-brother, and he has signed papers agreeing to the continued alliance of France and Scotland. In fact, he is sending an additional regiment of troops to assist the Scottish forces at our borders with England. They should arrive within the week."

James merely nodded at the news, before turning and leading Mary and Bash through the castle gates. "That is good to hear, still, you'll most likely face heavy opposition to this marriage." James looked at Bash. "And I don't mean this to sound disrespectful to you, but you are not the sort of match anyone planned for Mary."

Mary stopped walking, forcing James and Bash to do the same. "And that's exactly the problem. Everyone else seems to think that I can't decide for myself what is best for me and my country. Am I not the Queen of Scotland? Do I not rule this land?"

James frowned. "Do not be deceived, Mary. You are the queen, but there are many here who do not wish you to be. Mary, you aren't safe here."

Mary gave him a steely glare. "I have _never_ been safe, James. Never in my life. My life has been threatened every day since birth, but I refuse to hide any longer. I will meet my enemies face to face, even if they are my own countrymen." Mary marched herself toward the castle entrance, leaving her flustered brother behind.

Bash gave James one last glance before he followed after Mary. James shook his head and hurried to follow his sister. Her stubbornness was both her strength and her weakness. The Privy Council had no idea what kind of fight they were in for.


	12. Chapter 12

***Author's Note: So sorry for the delay! I've been working on several different stories, and life has been crazy lately! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Mary waited at the castle entrance for James and Bash to catch up with her. Mary looked down at her torn and stained dress. "I need a new dress. No queen should meet her council looking like this."

"Some of your mother's things are here. You should be able to find something. I'll show you where."

James eyed Bash and Mary critically as they walked towards the chambers that still held Marie de Guise's possessions. "I'm sorry your mother never got to see you return to Scotland. I know it was her greatest wish."

Mary smiled wryly at James. "What did you ever care about my mother's wishes? The two of you barely tolerated one another."

"Can you blame her? I was a daily reminder of her husband's infidelity."

Mary glanced at Bash. "I know something of that." Bash said.

"As do I," Mary replied, thinking of Lola's son with Francis.

James' ears reddened. "I'm sorry, I didn't think."

Mary shushed him. "We are all aware of how we've each been affected by such circumstances. No need to dance around the subject."

James cleared his throat. "While we're on the subject, you know this will be a somewhat problematic point with the nobles, you marrying a bastard?"

Mary's eyes flashed with anger. "Bash's parents may not have been married, but he is still the son of a king. Anyone who wishes to dispute his place here can bring their issues directly to me."

"They won't let you crown him as King Consort."

"And I have no wish for that title." Bash interrupted. "My only desire is to be Mary's husband, her partner. I will leave the rule of Scotland to her and the Privy Council."

James made no reply as he pushed open the chamber door. "You should find something here that will suit you for now."

Mary entered the room as James began to retreat. "I'll leave you to change while I gather the Council."

"That will be fine." Mary nodded.

"Where should we meet? The Council chamber?"

"No," Mary shook her head, smiling slightly at her brother. "The throne room. Let them see me in my rightful place."

* * *

Mary dug through a trunk of dresses, trying to find something she could reasonably wear. The main problem was that Marie de Guise had been a good bit taller than her daughter, so most of the dresses were too long to suit her more petite frame.

"This is impossible." She muttered, holding up yet another too long frock.

"Mary? Come look at this." Bash stood by yet another trunk, holding a small note in his hand. "I think your mother meant to send this to you."

Mary took the note from Bash's hand, inspecting her mother's familiar scrawl. Mary smiled sadly as she read the short missive. "She meant these to be a Christmas present."

Bash picked up one of the gowns and held it out to Mary. "Try this one. I like this color on you."

She took the crimson gown from him and held it up to her shoulders. "What do you think? Will it fit?"

Bash grinned. "Definitely better than the others."

Mary chose to ignore his comment. "Alright then, you'll have to help me lace up the back."

Bash grinned again. "I think I can handle that."

Mary snorted a laugh. "Yes it's the exact opposite of _un_ -lacing a gown."

She began removing her stained and torn clothing, any shyness she had originally felt in such a situation with Bash long gone. The new red gown felt luxurious on her body as the silky fabric swirled around her. She turned her back to Bash so he could begin tightening the laces as she arranged the skirt to fall correctly.

"Mary, I can't do this properly if you keep bending over."

"Sorry, just trying to fix this hem." She stood quietly as Bash continued his work. Bash exhaled loudly after several minutes. "There, I think I'm done. Does it feel okay?"

Mary nodded. "How does it look?"

Bash smiled, "Absolutely stunning."

The deep crimson color of the gown made Mary's flawless skin positively glow. Bash couldn't resist pulling her in for an ardent kiss. Mary's lips turned up into a smile as she pulled away from him slightly.

"None of that right now, or we may never leave this room."

"I'm okay with that." Bash teased.

Mary shook her head as she laughed. "Later."

Mary's brow wrinkled as she took in Bash's rather mussed appearance. "I should have asked James to find something for you to change into."

Bash shrugged off the idea. "When you describe how I defended your honor from those bandits, the reason for my distressing appearance will be made abundantly clear."

"Oh, so _you_ saved _me_? I see. I rather thought we saved each other."

Bash gave her a look full of love. "In more ways than one."

Mary blushed at the sudden depth of emotion in Bash's voice. She leaned in for a gentle kiss, wishing they could stay in their bubble forever.

"We can't." Bash said, leaning away and taking Mary's hand in his.

"Can't what?"

"Stay here forever."

Mary laughed in disbelief. "How on Earth did you know that's what I was thinking?"

Bash grinned. "I know you. Besides, I was thinking the same thing."

Mary sighed. "I suppose we should get this part over with, then."

"I suppose so," Bash replied, turning to escort Mary from the room. "Let's meet your subjects."


End file.
